Destroyed
by AngelWings14530
Summary: "Hey, BC? Do you ever feel like your sewing up a rag doll when you do this?" Rated T: For Language, and Other Stuff... Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews! :)
1. Chapter 1

Destroyed Chapter 1 No One Knows

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended**

Nobody knows. Well, 2 people know but one just doesn't care. Blossom is watching me get abused by Professor, she's not doing anything to help me, and she's just watching and smirking. I had accidentally broken a plate while doing dishes. Blossom was yelling at me that I'm not doing it correctly, I got so mad, that I broke the plate while scrubbing. It didn't matter that I had cut my hand and wrist, what did matter was the fact that I broke fine china that Blossom gave to Professor for Christmas a few years ago. You may ask yourself, how could this happen? How could Blossom just watch me become beaten by our father? How could Professor beat me? Well I really don't know the answers, If I did I wouldn't be doing whatever the hell it was that I was doing for the reason of his violence towards me.

Well he did become and alcoholic, all because of one stupid scientific breakthrough theory had failed. And Blossom, I guess she feels envious of me, which she has no reason to be. She is the smart, pretty, scratch that, gorgeous one of the Powerpuff Girls. She gets all the good grades, all the nerds who are oddly very hot, and all the awards, scholarships, metals, even stupid golden star stickers. But me, yeah sure I'm beautiful, but I'm just artistic. I'm never really going anywhere in life, academically speaking, I'm lucky if I can keep my grades above a C- average. Because we all know that to get anywhere in life we need diplomas, bachelor's degrees, master's degrees, etc… because every job out there has that as a requirement.

And Buttercup, she's not home. She's mostly never home, she knows about what Professor and Blossom are doing to me, but she doesn't know how to help. She has pretty much been my rock for the past 2 years and a half. I'm going to be turning 17 in a few months, meaning that Buttercup will be turning 18 in a month's time, my birthday is May 27th and her birthday is January 15th. We're in December now just 2 weeks away from Christmas. Anyway, that means that she can move out and get an apartment and I can move in with her, we have been saving up ever since it started. She said to me after she found me in the corner of my room clutching Octi close to me as blood flows down my arms and legs when I was 14, when it all started. "Oh baby blue, what did he do to you? I promise you, I will get you out. Don't know when or how, but I swear to you I will get you out." She said determined while hugging me. Buttercup is really the only real sister I have.

I scream out as his belt meets my back… Again. I'm crying, begging him to stop. But it's no use, it never is. He stops whenever he feels like it. I'm wishing for Buttercup to come home, usually when she does, he stops immediately. I think he knows that Buttercup will fight him, and he knows he won't stand a chance against her, she is not the strong one for nothing. And as if she heard my wish, Buttercup comes home and gives a death glare to both Blossom and Professor. He stops, gets a beer and goes down to his old lab, followed by a scowling, rolling eyed Blossom. As soon as they are gone, Buttercup's face softens and she looks at me.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I look at her, I really look at her. My baby sister with bruises covering her arms, back and legs, and her back is bare except for her bra, with red slash marks. Some of them are open and gushing out blood, getting on her clothes. How could he just do this to her? How could Blossom let this happen and not care about it? I mean when we were little and I would pick on Bubbles, Blossom would tell me to shove it and get some help, but now she just watches as Bubbles get beaten to death. That's what I'm afraid of. That one of these beating are going to go too far, and when she passes out because of the pain she won't wake up.

That's why I've been saving up and I know she has been too, I plan to get an apartment where we could live and get her away from them. I'm dead set on it. I don't want to live in fear wondering if this will be the time she doesn't wake up. I've caught her trying to commit suicide too many times to count. She just wants it to end, and I can't blame her, but taking her life won't solve anything. I know she keeps a flask under her bed that's filled with Antidote X for that reason. And she knows that I find it in whatever hiding spot she put it in her room and dump it then throw out the flask. And I know she refills it every time, with a water bottle or some other container. Damn it! My birthday can't come soon enough, can it?

End of Buttercup's P.O.V

She comes to me and picks me up, "Come on, sweet pea let's get you cleaned up." She said soothingly as she carried me up to my room. I have a built-in bathroom and walk-in closet within my room, we all do. She gave me a bath. It's not weird, it's normal. She always cleans me up after a beating. First she gives me a bath to clean out the dried blood and stuff, and then she dresses my wounds and gives me stitches if she has too. I hate needles but I've become numb to them over the years so I don't see the point in wincing when it goes through my skin.

Turns out she did have to give me stitches, she told me that one of the slash marks broke open my skin. I think something darkly, and I speak it instead of keeping it in "Hey, BC? Do you ever feel like your sewing up a rag doll when you do this?" I ask smirking and putting it bluntly with ill-humor. Buttercup stops for a minute that felt like hours before she said "No." quietly and sternly. I know I've gone too far, "I'm sorry." I said. "It's alright" was all she said and she finished cleaning me up in silence.

I got in my PJ's which are sweat pants that say 'Gymnastics' down the side and a plain black tank top. I'm on the Gymnastics team, it's one of the things where I feel free the other is art. I have a bunch of painted canvases stacked in my walk-in closet. I get snuggled into bed, Buttercup sits at the edge of my bed, "How are you feeling, baby?" she asks sweetly, "Much better. I always feel better when you take care of me, thank you for doing it." I said resting my head on my pillow. "If I don't who will?" she asks to no one in particular, but knowing it's true. I swear a tear just fell from her eye, "Hey BC? Do you wanna camp out in my room for tonight?" I ask.

She nodded I made room for her and she held me close as if I would fade away at any second. "I'm getting you out of this hellhole no matter what. How much have you saved?" she asks. "Um… about 600 or more, due to babysitting and my job at Freezies." I said. Freezies is a frozen yogurt shop, but during colder months it is a restaurant. "Alright, I have about the same, so we should be fine. I'll start looking for apartments when it gets close to my birthday, ok?" she said, I nodded. "Goodnight BC." I said stifling a yawn, she kissed the back of my head, "Goodnight, Bubbly." She said and we were soon out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Destroyed Chapter 2 Kory

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. I only own the story/plot line, because I made that all up using my wired and creative brain. :p No Copyright Intended.**

"Oh thanks, Maggie." I say from the locker room. Maggie is my co-worker and best friend, she covered for me because I just got here. Yes I'm late but only by 10 minutes. Its 4:20pm now, I was supposed to be her at 4. I was trying to rush out of school, but got held up again by Princess bragging about something not worth repeating. I was running the most of the way until I remembered duh I have superpowers I can fly. I change into my uniform, which is a waitress outfit, with white lace trim and the dress it's self is rainbow colored, showing the many different colors of frozen yogurt. I put my hair up in a tight high ponytail. I check myself out in the mirror to make sure my bruises are covered. Make-up isn't only used to just make you pretty.

Once satisfied I go out and to my first table, which happens to occupy the Rowdyruff Boys. I smile at them and they nod a 'hey' in my direction. Over the years back in middle school I befriended them, Buttercup did too but it took up until last year before she warmed up to them. To me they are like my brothers, and that's why I haven't told them about me being abused. They'd want to kill the one responsible, but he's still my father, I'd miss him. "Hey guys, what do you want?" I ask getting my pen and little notepad ready. "Nice greeting there Bubbsy." Boomer said I smiled and rolled my eyes, "But seriously are you going to order something or just sit here. Because if you just sit here I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, bosses orders." I said "Well, since you put it that way just get us 3 Pepsi's." Butch said, Boomer glared at him "Hey, you know I hate Pepsi!" "Do you want some water then?" I ask, "Sure, water's good, and pure just like you." Boomer said winking at me. I giggled and walked away shaking my head.

I came back, and set the drinks down, then threw some straws on the table. "You guys want anything else?" I ask, "Nah, were good for now" Brick said. "Ok." I said. Maggie came up to me and whispered "That guy over there is totally checking you out." I look to see who she's referring to and I see a really hot guy, he has longish raven black hair like Butch, but his eyes are so aqua-green they just make you melt. I can tell he has a good build and looks to be my age. I smile at him, Maggie punches my arm, "Dude, don't look. Staring isn't nice." She said. I looked away blushing, "Sorry." I said, she laughed. She sighed and shook her head at me, "Since I am such a nice friend and I love you dearly, you can have my table." She said, "What? No, Maggs I can't, you need it more than I do." I said. She smacked her lips together and said "Mm… None of that, think of it as a favor. Now go cute stuff." She said shooing me. I frowned at her for that and wined "Maggie, he could have herd you." She giggles and moves on to taking dirty dishes to the dishwasher.

I stand there, take a deep breath and walk over and say "Hi, I'll be your waitress this evening, can I get you anything?" and smile. Oh my god, I sound like some weird person, maybe I was overdoing the peppiness. He looks up at me and smirks, I could just melt right now. "Yeah, sure. Coffee, with milk, creamer and sugar, and ah make that a double." He said, I nodded but I haven't written it down I was just staring at him. OMG, he must think me as some kind of freak. I shake my head to try to recover from my embarrassment, "Oh yeah, should probably write that down. Sorry, I'm not usually like this." I said as I started to write down the order. He chuckles which makes me blush and smile like a dork. "It's all right, what's your name." he asks, my name? I look at my name tag and say "Bubbles, but people call me Bea for short." He chuckles again, "Cute." He says, "Um… thanks?" I say, "Well I'll be right back with your coffee." I said then walked away.

I saw the boys smirking at me and I blushed, then I came into the kitchen to tell Maggie how I acted like an idiot. But I find her fighting back tears, phone in one hand, plate in the other that has a burger and fries on it. "Maggs? What's wrong." I ask gently, "Mom, I gotta go… Yeah I'll be home soon." She said voice groggy. "Maggie?" I ask putting my hand on her arm, she hugs me. "Shawn got into a motorcycle accident. And mom is worried sick about me and him, she wants me home but I can't go home, I have to work. She's at the hospital right now with Kyra." She said. Shawn is her older brother, he's 19 and they are really close. He has the same dark brown hair as her and dark eyes, she looks a lot like her mom, Lucy. And Kyra is her little sister she's 4 years old. It's tough financially for them, her mom works 2 jobs, and she has this one and 2 other.

"Maggs, go. Your mom needs you, I'm sure Alison will understand. I'll take your tables and give you your tips tomorrow, ok?" I said. She hugged me tighter, "Thanks, Bea. I can always count on you." She said then went into the locker room. Alison is the owner and our boss. She's really nice but can be really stern, she's a rule person. Everything has to be by the book with her, she's in her mid-50's and this restaurant is more like a styled 50's diner. With the big red booths in the corners and everything. I sigh and wave her off, then I make that coffee and bring it to the guy. "Here you go, sorry it took so long." I said, "No problem." He said sipping it, "Anything else I can get you?" I asked. "A burger and fries." He said, I nodded and walked away.

"Hey Bea!" Boomer yell-whispered to me before I went into the kitchen. I sighed and put my index finger up. I put the order on the spinny-clip thing on the window to the kitchen where Gary is cooking away. And spined it so he could see the order and walked over to the Ruff's table. "What?" I ask, "What happened with Maggie?" he asked. I make a scotching motion with my hand to Butch and he did. I sat down "Shawn got into a motorcycle accident and her mom is freaking out." I said. "Oh, poor Maggs." He said. I nodded, "I hope everything is alright." I said. Butch put an arm around me and pulled me in close, "Awe, I'm sure everything is going to be fine." He said, "I hope so." I said. I rested my chin on my hand, my elbow on the table. Boomer started to smirk and I got suspicious. "What?" I asked, he grinned wider without saying anything. "What is it, Boomer?!" I said getting mad. "So you got a new boyfriend?" he asked nodding to the guy by the window.

"No!" I said defensive while blushing madly. He tapped the tip of my nose and said "Whatever you say sweetheart." I pouted and rolled my eyes at him. Brick and Butch snickered. I glared at them, they started to laugh. Butch with his arm still draped over my shoulders, started to absently play with my hair, he took a lock of it and started to twirl it between his index and middle fingers. Business is slow today, I swear it's just the guys, the mystery guy and an old couple here. I spoke too soon, the bell on the door rang and 2 guys around 25-26 came stumbling in laughing hysterically, "Great just what I need, to wait on drunks." I mumbled. I got up and let Butch's arm to plop on the seat. I giggled when he realized I moved, and walked to the window to pick up the burger and fries.

I put it down on the table and said "Here ya go." With a smile, he smiled at me, "Thanks, looks good. My name's Kory by the way, I was going to introduce my self earlier but you hurried off, you move fast." He said snickering, I blushed and smiled, "Yeah, I guess I do." I said, and walked away. I went over to the old couple's table they were getting ready to leave, I started to stack some plates. The older gentlemen thanked me for my service, and the older woman said "That was a mighty fine dinner, the cook cooked. Would you mind thanking him for me?" she said, I smiled, "Oh, sure no problem and thank you for coming to Freezies." I said, "Thank you dear." She said and they left. Why are old people so cute?

I went over to the 2 drunk guys and put on my best fake smile, I hate dealing with drunks. "Hi, I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you started on some drinks?" I said with fake cheerfulness that you can hardly tell. "Damn! Honey are you sure you're a waitress, you look mighty fine." Said the first one on the left, who slurred his words. Why do people get drunk at only 6pm? "Um, thanks. So do you want anything." I said getting annoyed. The guy on the right grabbed hold of my waist and put me on his lap and whispered in my ear "You, honey. I want you." He said. I pushed him away from me and moved out of his reach, he blinked as if he didn't know what's happening. The other guy pinched my butt, I slapped his hand away. I guess that enraged him because he got up and swung at me I ducked with a gasp ready for impact, but it didn't come.

I open my eyes to see Boomer shielding me, and Brick his hand over the other man's fist squeezing, I swear I can hear bones cracking. And Butch is staring down the guy, who pulled me on his lap, with disgust and a death glare. I saw Brick's jaw tense, "You better apologize to her, if you know what's good for you. Now, apologize." Brick said, the 2 guys looked from Brick to Butch to me. And said "S-Sorry." In union, I nodded a forgiveness and Brick let the guy's hand go. Butch shoved them up and threw them out, "And don't come back until you learn some manners, assholes." I heard Butch yell to them as they ran down the street. I got up, and hugged Brick "Thanks." I said, my voice muffled because I buried my face in his chest.

I looked around, that Kory guy left. Probably before it happened. I go to the table and clean up the coffee mug and plate with ketchup still on it. He left me a 5 dollar tip and a note that said:

_Hey, _

_I know this is wired because we just met, but you wanna go for coffee sometime? You can reach me at 555-0129. I look forward to hear from you, Bubbles._

_Kory_

I smile and tuck it in my apron pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Destroyed Chapter 3 Patch

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. I only own the story/plot line, because I made that all up using my wired and creative brain. :p No Copyright Intended**

The guys left, and I stayed to clean up the tables and do the dishes. My shift doesn't end until 7:30pm, it's now 7:15pm. Gary says goodnight and leaves. Alison comes out of her office, "You can go now, hon. I'm sure your father would want you home." She said sweetly, I fake smile at her, "Thanks, Alison." I said heading to the locker room. I change back into my light blue jeans and black t-shirt that has the band Three Days Grace on the front, it used to be Buttercup's shirt, but she gave it to me when I started to listen to the band and like it. I slipped on my black high-heeled boots, and put on my black George Faux Wool Belted Toggle coat. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, put on my hat and gloves walking out the door saying goodnight to Alison.

I walk and have fun blowing in the air to see my breath, I take a shortcut through an ally way. I hear the rustling of something and I slow my pace wondering what it is. It jumps out at me, I gasp surprised and see a cute little Dalmatian puppy sitting down looking up at me with big brown eyes. "Oh" I said. The puppy woofed and adorable woof and wagged its tail at me. I giggled and carefully stepped over the puppy, and continued walking. I hear the little pitter patter of paws following me, I smile. I turn around and the puppy stops then woofs at me. Now that its standing, I can tell it's a boy, that and he just peed. I started making shooing motions with my hand, "Go on, little guy. Stop following me, I can't take you home with me." I said, he cocked his head that made him look so cute!

I sighed and walked away picking up my pace, the puppy ran after me and went in front of me. I stopped and he started to whimper and paw at my pants leg. He started to woof and whimper like he was in pain. I giggled at him, and knelt down, "You aren't going to leave me alone, are you?" I asked him. He woofed and started to wag his whole butt. I laughed. "Oh, alright." I said. I picked him up and he licked my cheek, "Yeah, yeah. Your welcome." I said. I held him up on the side, to get a good look at his face. He had a black spot that covered his left eye, looking like he had an eye patch. I was thinking spot, but I mean really who would name a Dalmatian spot? "That's what I'll call you then. Patch." I said, I got a woof of approval from the puppy. And I giggled.

I tucked him under my arm, to shield him from view. He squirmed in my grasp, I shushed him. I started to walk upstairs, and then Blossom caught me. Damn it! So close. "Bubbles, what are you hiding." She inquired, "Nothing." I said, Patch squirmed again and his little head popped out. Oh, no. Blossom's eyes grew wide then smirked and yelled "Daddy! Bubbles brought home another stray!", "Blossom, why did you do that? You know what he'll do if he sees him, he's just a baby." I said holding Patch closer to my chest. I could feel him start to tremble in fear. She smirked, "Yeah, well you shouldn't have brought it home. You never learn do you?" she said amused by me. I frowned. Professor came stomping in, he set his eyes on me, then on Patch. Patch whimpered, I pet him to sooth him. "You know the rule Bubbles, no pets. I guess I'll just have to teach you that lesson… again." He said then snatched Patch from me. "No! Daddy don't hurt him! Let me take him to the shelter, please. Don't hurt him, he's just a baby." I pleaded crying

"You should have done that in the first place, you know what happens when an animal sets foot in this house, they never leave." He said, "But if I had done that I'd be late getting home and you'd be mad at me." Meaning he would have beat me, I was out of options when bringing Patch home. "Too late, darling" he said then smashed Patch's head on the edge of the end table, he let out a whimper then went limp. I was crying, my poor little Patch. I shouldn't have brought you home, I should have taken the beating instead. I let out a scream, then Professor tossed Patch's corpse aside like it was garbage. His blood flowed out of his little body, getting on the carpet that I will have to clean. Professor put a hand on my shoulder I flinched a little and he slapped me across my face, "I'm sorry, dear but you know the rules." He said then sighed looked at the dead puppy and said "How about you go clean this mess up." He said then kissed the top of my head, and walked away.

Blossom lingered a moment before going up to her room. I knelt down beside Patch, I'm crying over his lifeless body. I did this to him. I was stupid to think I could hide him and take him to the shelter in the morning. I'm sorry, Patch, please forgive me. This has happened before. When I was 14, I found a stray cat, she was all white, with only a silver gray stripe on her left side. I named her Silvermist, she was the most loving cat. I managed to hide her for a month, it was bath night and I opened my bedroom door to get a towel from the hall closet, she escaped my room Blossom found her and yelled to Professor, much like now, he drowned her in my bath water, making me watch and be in the tub when he did it.

I got an empty shoe box from the garage, scooped him up then put him in the box. I didn't care that my clothes are now bloody. I sealed this poor puppy's fate by giving into those big brown hopeful eyes that said 'will you be my companion?' I grabbed a shovel from the shed and started to dig. I buried him next to Silvermist, by my old tire swing out back. I kissed the place of his burial and went into the shed. I got out a long piece of wood and put the shovel back. I moved things off the cutting table, clamped the wood down and began to saw. I sawed two even 15' wooden planks, sanded them down and glued them together with wood glue. I made a cross, just like I made a cross for Silvermist.

Professor was going to make us a treehouse back when I was 10, Blossom 12, and Buttercup 11. But it never happened, so there's a bunch of stray wood laying around in the shed. I went upstairs and got my little paint kit and searched Buttercup's room for her Halloween costume when she was 8, she was a pirate. I found what I was looking for and went back downstairs into the kitchen where I put the cross. I painted the word Patch in the middle, then up and down the cross I put R.I.P and little puppy paws. I was crying the whole time I did this. I staked the cross on Patch's grave, once finished. It took me 4 hours to do everything. I draped the eye patch over the cross, kissed it then went back inside.

For Silvermist's grave I had a toy of the actual Disney fairy and glued her to the cross, I got that for my 6th birthday. I get a bucket of hot water ready, mixed with deep clean carpet cleaner, I grab rubber gloves and a scrubber, and start getting the blood out of the carpet. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail, after I hung my coat and put away my boots in my closet before coming back down stairs with my paints. Buttercup came home, I heard her kick off her boots and come into the living room where I am scrubbing away, some of Patch's blood got on my arm, it's dry now, but BC thought it was mine. "Baby, what are you doing?" she asks kneeling down beside me. "Trying to get blood out of the carpet." I said scrubbing harder, giving a whole new meaning to white. She draws a shaky breath, I laugh "Don't worry, it's not mine. This time." I said. "Then who's is it?" she asks. "Patch's." I said voice cracking. She gave me a confused look and I told her everything about Patch as I continued to scrub until my whole right side and back hurt. She moved hair out of my eyes and said "Oh, baby I'm sorry." I sniffed and wiped my nose with my arm, now that I cleaned out the blood I get up and dump the water down the drain, and put the scrubber and gloves away. Buttercup followed me into the kitchen. "It's my own fault really. I should have never brought him home." I said putting the bucket back under the sink. BC put a hand on my shoulder, I didn't know I was so tense, I relaxed at her touch. "Hey, just think when were at our apartment, you can have a whole apartment full of strays that need good homes and you won't have to be afraid that someone will kill them." She said smiling, I managed a weak but genuine smile. "Thanks, BC." I said, she hugged me.

"C'mon, sleepover in my room." She said, I giggled and we ran upstairs. She has a TV in her room with an XBOX 360 game consul with Kinect. I was getting in my PJ's while Buttercup popped us some popcorn. Tonight my jammies are a Betty Boop set, tank top and short-shorts. I brushed out my hair and kept it down. It's gotten long, it now goes a little bit passed my shoulder blades. I tie a red ribbon in my hair to make a headband. I look at myself from side to side, then I hear a "Cute jammies, Bubbsy." I jump and see Boomer, Butch and Brick. "Guys?! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." I said whispering. Why do I insist on leaving my window-seat window unlocked?

Buttercup came up to my room with a bowl of popcorn in her way too big t-shirt that is actually her boyfriend Mitch's. "What are you whispering about, baby?" she asks coming in my room. I point, "Oh." Was all she said. "That's all you have to say? Is oh? BC they shouldn't be here, who knows what, you know who, will do you know what to me if you know who, finds out." I said in harsh whisper. "Who?" Butch asks, I glare at him. "Oh, relax. He's not gonna find out, I promise and if he does he'll have to go through me to get to you." She reassured me. I sighed, and nodded hesitantly. "Were having a movie night in my room, come if you must." She said then walked out of my room, I grabbed Octi and my blanket and left my room with the guys following me.

"What are we watching anyway?" I asked her, she shrugged "Whatever I have, I guess." She said. "Ooo… this one is really freaky." Butch said holing up Mama, and putting it in. I got settled on BC's bed, legs crisscrossed, back against the back board, and Octi in the middle of my legs. Boomer decided to come on the other side and pull me into him, "Hey! I was comfortable you know." I wine, BC snickers at me and shakes her head. She's sitting in her fuzzy green circle chair. Brick and Butch are on the floor. "And now I'm comfy." He said cuddling me tighter. I sigh in frustration. But I give, I get comfy too, and rest my head on his chest, and pull Octi up. "I can't believe you still have that thing." Boomer said looking down at me, "So, you still have yours." I shot back, he blushed in embarrassment and we all laugh, he sticks his tongue out at me, I stick my tongue out back at him.

Then I giggle, "Shh, the movie's starting." BC said, "Sorry" I whispered. "Brick." I whisper, he looks up, I smile and pat a spot on BC's bed for him on the left side, I move closer to Boomer so he has room. He lays down next to me, I smile then say "Butch." And he comes up and plops on the bed making me jump and landing on Boomer. I'm laughing the whole time. I roll over and I meet Brick, he's smiling at me. "C'mon Buttercup, don't wanna be left out do ya?" I ask, "I don't think I'll fit, you guys are all I think it can hold." She said holding back laughs, My mouth goes wide, "Are you calling me fat?" I ask half-jokingly. She laughs, I jump off the bed and tackle her. We sissy fight, hitting nothing but air, then she accidentally got too close and slapped me across my face. She stopped laughing immediately "Oh my gosh, baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to actually hit you." She said, smoothing my cheek with her hand, "Its ok, I know you didn't mean it." I said holding back my tears. "No it's not, you get hit enough." She said, "Shh, really BC I'm fine. No harm done." I said, hugging her. She calmed down, "I'm really sorry though." She said, "I know. Now really were you calling me fat?" I ask, she hits me with a pillow. I laugh, "C'mon we should settle down." She said getting back in her chair. "Your no fun, BC." I whined, she rolled her eyes at me. I got back on the bed by putting one leg over Brick and then swinging over to Boomer. I accidentally hit him in the side with my elbow. "Sorry, Boomer." I said. I tugged at my blanket which Butch was laying on, "Butch, move your big butt. I'm cold." I said, he pulled out the blanket and tossed it at me. "Thanks." I said. He gave a 2 finger salute for your welcome.

I offered some blanket to Brick and Boomer, they accepted and scotched toward me. Gosh I feel squished, but a good squished. I feel safe. Something I haven't felt in years, well only when I'm around Buttercup do I feel safe. I snuggled Boomer by hugging his waist as I rest my head on his chest, soon after I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Destroyed Chapter 4 The Day After

Butch's P.O.V

I wake up sprawled across BC's bed, one leg and arm off the bed while the others are on the bed and my head is hanging off the bed in an unnatural way. I bring my hand up to my face, I'm drooling upside down, how does that even happen? The leg that's on the bed is draped over Bubbles legs, and my torso is on Brick's legs. This is so awkward. I sit up and yawn, I look over and see Bubbles hugging Boomer and then Brick hugging Bubbles, first thing I think is awe. Then I look a little more closely at Bubbles, since she's wearing a tank top, without a bra I might add, I notice something on her back, stitches?

I hovered over to her a little closer and try to move her out of Brick's grip, he just pulls her closer to him, and then Boomer pulls her closer to him. She makes an 'ugh' sound and punches Boomer in her sleep. I stifle a laugh. Boomer wakes up startled, "Ugh! What the hell?" he says groggily, but all he sees is Bubbles's sleeping figure on his chest with little drool on his shirt. He got up, gently prying Bubbles's arms off him, slipping off the bed and noticed me hovering over them, "What the fuck, Butch? You trying to give me a heart attack?" he asks, I ignore him.

I shush him, "Boomer, shut up. I'm trying to see something." I said moving Bubbles carefully on her stomach. Boomer got angry, "God, Butch what are you trying to see? Her ass?" he said, then flying to join me and he sees it. A little black thread on her back, I pull her shirt up a little, I wish I hadn't. Brick soon woke up too and he saw what we were doing, "What are you 2 doing? What are you, peeping Tom's?" he said angry and was about to pound us until he saw too.

End of Butch's P.O.V

Boomer's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, her back is so scared. Years of belt and whip slashes cover her back, some are still red indicating they are fresh. And there is a huge stitch that goes diagonally across her back from her left shoulder and down to her right side. All the stitches closely knit together, with what looks like by an expert's hand. Who would do this to her, and why? Why would anyone want to abuse such an angel? I know its cliché, but that's how she's described and she is. This starts to make me think of what Buttercup said last night, 'No it's not, you get hit enough' what does that mean? I think it was the first time my brothers and I ever saw Buttercup close to tears.

Brick makes a move to trace the stitches, his touch makes her shiver and she looks for her blanket, Brick pulls it over her and she snuggles with it, then turns over and we notice something else we didn't notice before.

End of Boomer's P.O.V

Brick's P.O.V

Whoever the fuck did this to her, they'll pay. No one abuses my girl like this. Yes I did refer her as my girl, because she is. She is like a sister to me, I tell her things that would shock anyone who does know me. She's the only one who sees right through me, sometimes I'm glad for that.I wonder what her scars feel like, I move to touch her stitches but she shivers at my touch and moves her hand around looking for her blanket. I grab it and drape it over her, she snuggles then moves into a little ball position. She is so cute, but I notice something that makes my smile drop. She has a black eye and her cheek is bruised on the left side of her face. Someone defiantly punched her. How could we not see this, it's practically hard not to stare at. Then I remembered something, it was about a year ago in the summer time, July to be exact. I was headed over to Bubbles', she was in her room talking to Buttercup. "Buttercup can you get my back?" Bubbles asked, Buttercup got up from her bed and looking at some magazine and went over to apply what looked like foundation. "I still don't see why you have to wear this, I mean were going to the beach later with the guys, you're going to get wet and it'll wash off." Buttercup said, "I'm not going in the water, or do you not remember the September 5th when I was 14? Besides, make-up's use isn't only to make you look pretty." She said, I flew off wondering what she meant. And she didn't go in the water that day, she stayed out in the sun, then played beach volleyball with us.

Now I'm starting to wonder about September 5th when she was 14. I know she keeps a diary somewhere I saw her writing in it one time. It'll be an invasion of privacy, but I need to find out what's going on with my girl.

End of Brick's P.O.V

Buttercup's P.O.V

I wake up yawning and stretching, then I blink. I look over at my sister and the guys. They are all hovered around her looking at her back. Oh, no. "What are you doing?" I ask standing behind Brick arms crossed over my chest, one eyebrow raised. They look at me like 'awe shit' I stifle a laugh. "All of you get away from my sister, now!" I said sternly. They all backed away, I picked her up and she woke up slowly, "Buttercup? Wha-What's wrong?" she asked sleepily, "Nothing, baby. Go back to sleep, ok." I said, she shrugged and I carried her to her room with the boys following me. I tucked her in bed, I looked at her alarm clock it said, 8:30am. Wow, I can't believe I'm up so early.

"Why are the stitches on Bubbles' back?" Boomer asked on the spot. "Why do you, think?" I asked, like it was the obvious thing ever. "Who did that to her?" Brick asked, "I can't tell you." I said gritting my teeth. "Why not?" Butch asked getting mad that I won't tell him and his brothers. "Because she doesn't want you to know, and I'm going to respect her wishes. If you really want to know, she'll tell you on her own." I said to them, "No please leave before Blossom and Professor wake up, I have to get dressed anyway." I said closing Bubbles's door behind me. They sighed and flew out my window.

I took a shower, got dressed then headed out to meet Mitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Destroyed Chapter 5 A Day Devoted To Art

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended**

Blossom left, she's going to stay the night at Kayla, her BFF's house tonight and then go to school with her tomorrow, because it'll be Monday, yippee. Plus, around this time next Monday we'll be on Christmas break, can't wait! I woke up around 11am, it's the latest I've slept. I look outside while stretching, my Betty Boop tank top riding up when I do. I put my arms down. It's really sunny out, the perfect day to draw. Not to hot, not too cold, just right, well it could get colder it is winter after all.

I take a shower and get dressed. I'm wearing my dark blue jeans, and light blue and green sweatshirt. I brush out my hair and leave it down, my hair is really wavy. Sometimes I hate that it's not straight but then I think that it would be boring so I'm growing to love my wavy hair. I put in my sparkly blue head band that has a blue rose on the right side. I grab my black snow boots, on the end of the strings there are puff balls, I giggle absently. I rummage through my closet and find my art supplies. I put it into my blue messenger bag, it has an octopus design on it. Boomer bought it for me for my birthday when I turned 15, last year. I tiptoe quietly downstairs and tiptoe to the front hall to put on my boots, I hear a snore and I tense up. I turn my head slowly and I find Professor, a almost empty beer in one hand and in the other a cigarette. He's sprawled in his recliner, sleeping soundly and snoring loudly. I smile at him. Yes, I smile at the man who makes me feel like shit. Yes, I smile at the man who beats me so much I think he killed me everytine I black out. And yes, I smile at the man who thinks of me as a waste. I smile at him because this man is still my father, this man still taught me so much, this man who used to praise my sisters and I equally, this man who I was never afraid of, of who I felt safe with. This man who is broken, I do pity my father. He has lost so much, but if only he knew he wasn't as alone as he thought. I'm still here and I still know deep down inside of him, he is digusted with himself for what he's done and still doing to me. He is still my daddy. I inch forward passed him, and I hear him whisper "Katherine." In his sleep. I tense agian, and I get out of the house so fast, dragging my boots and coat with me. Not caring that the cold winter air makes it difficult to fly.

I stop at the park and put on my boots and my coat. It's really windy, I bet it wouldn't even be that cold out today if not for the wind. Once I'm all warm and tosty, I get out my scetch pad and drawing pencils along with 2 erasers. I sit on a bench in the far corner of the park near the forest, curl my legs under to get comfortable. Once settled and ready to start, pencil sharpened and in hand, I'm faced with a blank white page wondering what to do. I look around, no one is here except me, the snow, the passing cars and the little forest animals scurring about. And then I see it, the pefect picture to capture. The snow on trees. I start to draw.

I draw for hours, sitting in the now freezing cold, but I don't feel the cold, I'm completely engrossed in my drawing. By the time I'm done the 4 trees that I drew look so live-like, and 3-D. I hear a chuckle and turn to find Butch hovering over me. "What is it, Butch?" I ask, he smiles at me, "You might be the single most craziest girl I know, to come out side in the middle of winter to draw, not even caring that she's freezing." he said, I giggled and smiled, "I'd come out in a hurricane, just to capture the picture." I said joking, "You know what, I think you actually would." he said. "C'mon, wanna go get some hot coca?" he asked. I smiled and said "Sure, but your paying.", I put my things away and put the messanger bag over my shoulder. "Your just trying to break me, aren't you?" he asked smiling. "You know me so well." I said smiling, he put an arm around my shoulder, "Course I do." he said then kissed me on the side of my head when he pulled me to him. I laughed.

I sipped my fresh hot coca, I smiled at the warmth. I never knew how cold I was, until I touched my own skin. It felt like ice, like ice that never melts, always cold. I look at my phone for the time it said 4pm. I was outside drawing trees for 5 hours straight! In the middle of winter no less. I can never really know how far or how long I'll leave this world and travel through my imagignation. Butch sat down across from me, "So, what are you getting me for Christmas?" he asked smirking. I laughed, "I'm not telling you." I said, "Oh why not?" he asked smirking wider. "Do you want me to be honest?" I asked with a sheepish grin. "Aren't you always?" he asked confused but still smirking. No. "Yeah, of course I am. Well for 1, telling you would ruin the surprise, and 2, I really don't know. What do you want?" I asked blushing a little in embarassment. He looked like he was deep in thought, then his smirk faded and he became serious, took a deep breath and said "I want you to tell me the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth. Got it?" I laughed nervously "A-Am I in trouble or something? Did I do something wrong?" I ask not really liking serious Butch. "No, Bea, it's nothing you did. But it's something that someone is doing to you." He said, I got tense. Does he know? How could he? Buttercup would never tell him, would she? "What do you mean, Butch." I said nervous. He sighed, "I want you to tell me who is abusing you." He whispered so no one could evesdrop.

Tears started briming my eyes, no way will I tell him. But it would feel good to have someone to confide in other than my sister. "How did you find out?" I asked trying to control my wavering voice. His serious gaze softened as he saw me barely keeping control over myself. "This morining you were sleeping on your stomach, and since you were in a tank top, I saw your back. At first I thought that I was seeing things, I saw a black thread on your back. Thinking immedeatly it was stitches, I have had them before ya know. You girls did used to be our sworne enemies. Now tell me Bea, why would you have stitches on your back? What other explaination, than someone either whiped you or belted you." he said. I gulped, I didn't know what to say. So I panicked, "Thanks for the coca, Butch. It was really good." I said downing the rest of it in one gulp, burning my troat in the process. I grabbed my bag and then I threw out the cup and walked out, well more like flew out, hearing him call out to me.

When I got home, Professor was still in his chair but he was watching TV and back to sleep. I went up to my room and sighed, setting my messenger bag by my Vanity then plopping on my bed as tears fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Destroyed Chapter 6 Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. I do however own the story/plot line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

I wake up at like 7am, and run to Buttercup's room with a huge grin on my face. I found her sprawled on her bed, half on half off her bed, blankets on the floor or messy covering her. I'm in my Eeyore PJ's, and I go up to Buttercup and sit down next to her, grining madly. She moves and groans, probably sensing I'm here. I giggle and she groans, "Ugh! Go away, I need sleep." but since she was half awake sleep sounded like sheep and I giggled. She fluttered her eyes open sleepily, "Why did you wake me up?" she asks, I squeal with joy "It's Christmas!" I say giggling. "Oh, yeah. It is isn't it?" she said unsure but smiling sleepily. I jumped on her bed, "So what'd you get me?" I ask barely containing my excitement. She smiled and got up and went into her closet looking for it. She came back with a really big box, I ripped it open. And found it filled with every single book that I have read and said I was going to get but never having enough money because I'm saving for our appartment, I smile. "You got these for me? Oh my gosh you are the best sister in the world!" I said giggling and hug her. She laughs and hugs me back, " Then your really going to love me because I also got you a book shelf." she said my eyes got wide, "Really?! I love you!" I said hugging her tighter. "I love you too, so what did you get me?" she asked. I giggled and I beckoned her to follow me to my room, she followed.

"Close your eyes." I said, she looked uncertian at first but she did as was asked. I got the 2 tickets out and said "Open." and when she did her eyes got wide and she freaked out. I got her tickets to go see Three Days Grace in March. "Oh my god, I'll love you forever!" she said hugging me. I hugged back, "Your welcome." I said. "Awe, how cute." I heard a voice say. I didn't have to turn around to know it's Brick, and the guys. "Oh hush up, Brick." Butercup said realsing me. I giggled and said "I swear I locked my window last night before bed." Butch chuckled, "You did." he said, I glare at him. I shake my head, "Hey Boom, why do you always manage to appear when I'm in my PJ's?" I ask genuinely curious. He shrugs trying to cover his blush, "I dunno, bad timing I guess. But hey you are pretty cute in your jammies." he said smilrking, I giggled, blushed and rolled my eyes. "Well could you guys come back later? You know when I am actually dressed." I said motioning to my fleace Eeyore PJ's. The PJ bottms are fuzzy fleace with little Eeyore's on them and the shirt is a t-shirt with Eeyore on it.

Boomer pulled me into him, he literaly lifted me off my feet, I giggle. "Awe, c'mon. Why you kicking us out?" he asked. "Sorry. Fine, just stay here or go to Buttercup's room. Now put me down." I said, he smirked. He huged me tighter and spun me around, I panicked and yelled, "Boomer, I mean it stop!" I started crying and thrashing in his hold. Buttercup cut in and pulled me away from him. "Woah, baby. Shhh, your fine." she said soothing. My arms trembled as I heaved another crying fit, I calmed down. She hugged me close and rubbed my back, I started hiccuping. "Better now?" she asked when I calmed down enough. I nodded, she smiled "Good. No more crying from you, it's Christmas. Your the one who woke me up at 8 in the morning to remind me." she said chuckling. I smiled, "There's that smile, no go get dressed. We'll hang in my room and when your done, it's your turn to deal with them." she said I nodded and giggled. Buttercup left and nodded to her room for the boys to follow, they did except Boomer.

"Hey, Bea. I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd freak out like that." he said, hands in his jeans pockets. I smiled weakly at him and said, "It's alright Boom, just don't do it again. Spinning terrifes me." He looked confused, "Really? I used to spin you around all the time in middle school, and you'd love it. Sometimes you didn't want me to stop." he said, "Yeah, well things change Boomer." I said a little harshly. He looked taken aback by the fierceness in my voice, "I'm sorry Boom. I didn't mean to sound snappy." I said. He didn't say anything, I move to hug him but he moves out of my reach, "I should go so you can get dressed." he said. I sighed saying "Boom." but he left anyway. I grabbed a towel and set it on my bathroom sink, then I went through my clothes and put them on the other side of the sink. I turn on the shower, and let the hot water wash away all my problems, if only for 20 minutes.

I hate spinning. Professor ruined the joy I found in spinning, I loved to twirl around and not stop. Boomer was telling the truth about when he'd spin me around when we were younger. When ever I got bullied he'd cheer me up by spinning me around. But now I'm terrified of that feeling. The feeling of going around and around never stopping, the way your tummy does a flip when the speed kicks up. Have you ever seen those merry-go-rounds at the playground, how children loved to go around and around laughing at how dizzy they could get. Well imagine that, but going on for hours and never stopping, you get to the point of vomitting and you still spin. Going around and around for what feels like forever, but in reality only a half-hour. It was when I was 14, after I brought Slivermist home, I got home late and he took me down to the basement, there was a merry-go-round mounted on the wall, I was confused as to why he even had one. He shoved me on it and tied my ankles and wrists to it, and spun me. He said "C'mon sweetpea, lets have some fun. I remember you love to spin." and then it began. Blossom came down because I heard her, but seeing made me sick and it was hard to hear because everything sounded like a swosh. She stood there and watched.

When dressed in my Christmas dress which is a Santa dress with the fluff for the trim, it's strapless and in my black tights. I add an black accsesory belt, the dress is red and glittery. I put on my red hedband and let my blonde curls travel across my shoulders. I put on my red and black flats, the red part of the flats are glittery too then walk to Buttercup's room carring 3 presents behind me. 2 of which are really big and heavy.

I wear this outfit every Christmas, and I do wash it, I'm not that disgusting. I enter Buttercup's room leaving the presents in the hallway. "Hey, guys." I said smiling. "Hey baby." Buttercup says, dressed in her jeans and a black t-shirt that says, 'I'm Perfect, You Adjust," with white block letters. She probably changed in her bathroom. "Very Christmas-y, Bubbles." Brick said, I rolled my eyes, "I wear this every year, you should be surprised by now." I said. "So who want their present first?" I asked, "Me!" Boomer shouts, I giggle and come back with a small box. He grins and opens it, "I've always wanted one of these!" he said excited. I got him an iPod. Through out all the time that I have known him, him saying he wanted one comes up at least twice a year. I got the hit and saved up, aside from the apartment fund and saving up for Butch's present.

He hugged me and pecked me on my cheek, I blushed slightly. "Who's next?" I asked, "Um... Hello?" Butch said waving a hand in my face. I grinned, "Close your eyes. And don't open them until I say so, got it." I said serious. He nodded and saluted me, "Yes, ma'am." he said, I giggled and went out and got his present. When the others saw what I got him they grinned hugely, "Aw man, Butch you'll love her after this." Boomer said. Butch grinned, "Ok, I know you have been wanting one of these since 7th grade. I know you haven't said much about wanting one of these lately, but I secretly had a thought that you'd still want one. That and one day when I was walking home form school I saw you looking at it through the window practically drooling. I have saved up like forever for this, so I hope you like it. You can open your eyes now." I said. He opened his eyes and gawked, he pointed to the thing in my hand, "Y-You got that for me?" he asked unbelieving, I nodded. He flew to me and hugged me then he kissed me, I was surprised by the feel of his lips on mine. He pulled away and took the object out of my hand, and started playing it. "Um... your welcome?" I said. He grinned at me. I got him a guitar, it's black and I added a green stripe on it with my paint. I tied a red bow on it and slipped a green and black guitar pick under one of the strings. "Ok, Brick your turn. I have to admit it's homemade, after getting Boomer's and Butch's gifts I was broke. Hope you like it anyway." I said turning into the hallway to get the billboard I made. "I'm sure I love it anyway." he said smiling at me. I presented it to him, I put a red ribbon across the corner. I actually bought the billboard, I just painted it, and glued pictures on it. It's a collage of all of his favorite things, along with pictures of me and him. "I love it, Bea. Thank you." he said hugging me.

"Your welcome." I said. "C'mon, you gotta come to our house. It's our turn to give you our presents." Boomer said. I grinned, grabbed my coat and we flew there. Brick got me a charm bracelet, Butch got me a huge sketch pad and Boomer got me and angel wing necklace. I thanked them all. Hours pass and I end up falling asleep on the couch and on Brick. We decided to watch a movie, I fell asleep during it.


	7. Chapter 7

Destroyed Chapter 7 Katherine

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. No Copyright Intended. I do however own the story/plot line because I made that up all by myself.**

I'm running panicked up to my room for safety. "Oh, no you don't." he yells and grabs my ankle pulling me down, I scream and kick him in the head, while he staggers back I take the advantage and go to my room. I swear because my door doesn't have a lock so I hide in my closet, thowing randow chothes and shoes over me to hide me. I peek through the slidding, and hold my breath. "Katherine? Katherine, where are you?" he says slow and creepily. I rummage in my jeans pocket for my phone and I immedeatly dial Buttercup's number.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I'm laughing at something Mitch said. Mitch and I are at the ruff's house, I usually come here when I'm not at home. My phone rings and the caller ID says it's Bubbles. I calm my laughing and answer and put it on speaker phone "Hey, sup baby?", "Hey, Bea." the guys and Mitch say in union, I smile but then my smile fades as I hear shaky breaths and I can almost see her crying frightened. "Buttercup? Am I on speaker phone?" she said so quietly her voice strianing. "Um.. yeah." I said. "Take me off, please. I need to talk to you alone." she said, "Even if I do the guys can hear you, super-hearing remember?" I said sarcastic eventhough I know I shouldn't be at this moment. "Well, then make them leave, please." she pleadded. I frurrowed my brow in confusion. I got up from the couch and went in the kitchen, "Ok, I left the room. What's wrong, baby?" I asked, "He's doing it agian." she said then sniffed. "Do-Doing what?" I ask not liking where this is going. "He's calling me, Katherine." she said. I dropped my phone on the tile floor, oh no. The guys came rushing in.

**End of Buttercup's P.O.V**

I heard a drop, "Buttercup? Buttercup can you hear me?" I ask whispering harshly. It took a while but she answered her breath shaky, "Yeah, I'm here." she said. I heard the my bedroom door opening, I became stiff. "Oh no he's found me." I said whispering, "Where are you?" she asked, "In my closet." I said whispering. "Katherine, stop playing around." he said looking around in my room, scanning it carefully like a cat. He comes to the closet and opens it, I gasp. "There you are, Katherine." he said and pulled me up. My phone dropped in my closet. You all know Ms. Keane right? Well her first name was Katherine. I was 13 at the time, Professor was happier than I've ever seen him. We all saw it, my sisters, the guys, the people of Townsville, even the villians, everyone saw how truly happy he was. They got married 2 days before my birthday, we were so happy. All that changed after I turned 14, I used to dance. My winter dance recitle came up, Ms. Keane, my new mother, was running late. She had a conference at the school. My recitle started at 6pm, her conference was at 5:30pm, and she was rushing through traffic to get to my recitle in time. She didn't pay attention to the black ice on the road. After that, Professor blamed me for her death. That's probably why he beats me. It all makes sence now, I can't believe I haven't seen it before. He would alway say, "If it weren't for you, she'd still be here. You and you damn recitle." when he was pelting me with his belt or whip. He pushed me on my bed and started grinding against me. I strugged, putting up a fight. He held my wrist down with his hands, his grip getting tighter with each struggle I give, then he knees my thighs, to stop my kicking. "Stop, stop it daddy! Please, stop! Get off me!" I yell and he kisses me all over, tounge tracing my collarbone.

"Why, are you being so difficult? Hold still, Katherine!" he shouted at me after he slapped me. Tears roll down my face, "Daddy, please stop. I'm not Katherine. I'm not Katherine!" I yell, he stops and looks cunfused, dumb-founded. "What, of course you are!" he yells. I shake my head violently, "No I'm not. It's me daddy, It's Bubbles. Your little girl. I'm not Katherine. I'm not Katherine." I said calmly. He staggered off me and off my bed, "Bubbles?" he asks, dumb-founded. "Yeah, daddy it's me. I'm not Katherine." I said. His face becomes horrified and he leaves my room. I grab my shirt from the floor where he ripped it off me. It's always worse, the beating, when he calls me Katherine. He sexually abuses me, I'm still a virgin though. He only did this one other time, when I was 14, 3 weeks after Katherine Marie Keane-Utonium's death. Buttercup came home and saw him over me on the couch, trying but I kept kneeing him in places and punching him, Buttercup became enraged and flew him off me crashing into the kitchen wall, becoming unconcious. I scramble up and search reantically for my phone. I finally found it, "Buttercup? Buttercup? Are you still there?" I ask panicked thinking she hung up. "Yes baby, I'm here. Is he gone." she said and I could tell she was crying the way her voice croaked. "Yeah, can you get me out of here. Please, I don't think I can wait until your birthday, even if it is in just a week. I need to get out now." I said crying ino the phone. "Alright, he didn't do it did he?" she asked "Almost." I said, I heard her sigh of relief. "I'm coming, I'll be there soon, baby." she said, I nodded, "Ok, I'll wait for you here." I said. "Ok, I'm coming now." she said then hing up.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I heard her screams, I started to cry uncontollably, holding my hand over my mouth. I shaily sat on one of the breakfat bar stools, clutching my phone in my hand hearing her tell our father she is not his lost love. Mitch came and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. The guys standed ther shocked not sure what to do, they started to cry too. Boomer most of all. I heard silence after she said, "Yeah, daddy it's me. I'm not Katherine." then I heard a scuffle and then a quiet relieved voice,"Buttercup? Buttercup? Are you still there?"It took me awhile to gather myself to reply, I said "Yes baby, I'm here. Is he gone." "Yeah, can you get me out of here. Please, I don't think I can wait until your birthday, even if it is in just a week. I need to get out now." she said crying ino the phone. "Alright, he didn't do it did he?" I said already waling to the dodr putting on my boots. "Almost." she said, I sighed of relief. "I'm coming, I'll be there soon, baby." I said, "Ok, I'll wait for you here." she said. "Ok, I'm coming now." I said then hing up. Ignoring the guys's protests of "What's going on", "Where are you going?", "Were coming with you." I flying home as fast as I can.

**End of Buttercup's P.O.V**


	8. Chapter 8

Destroyed Chapter 8 Refuge

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. I only own the story because I made that up with my brain. Enjoy :p**

** Buttercup's P.O.V**

I flew home as quickly as I could. I found Bubbles in her window seat curled up in a ball. Her window was left open so I just entered her room. I sat down next to her and touched her knee, she looked up and smiled weekly. "Hey baby, I'm home." I whispered. She whimpered but then just through her arms around me for a hug, I held her close and rubbed her back in a soothing manner as she sobbed on my shoulder. In the corner of my eye I saw flashes of dark green, dark blue and red signaling the boys followed me. I sigh in annoyance. Bubbles released her arms form me, "What is it, BC?" she asks. I don't even have to answer her because the boys come flying in, well more like crashing in. I guess they were going too fast to realize that we were sitting on the window seat. Despite everything, Bubbles laughed. "Nice landing, guys." she said in between giggles. Boomer moved over too her and held his hand out to help her up. "Thanks, Boomie." she said as he got her on her feet. "No prob." he said. "Bubbles, what the hell happened." Brick said firmly. I saw her flinch a little in his tone of voice. "N-Nothin-" she said in a small voice but Brick cut her off, "Bull shit!" he yelled then pulled her close and moved her sleeve up and underneath was a swollen bruise that had dried blood on it and he moves her bangs to the side to reveal a cut on her forehead. "Explain this then. This does not look like 'nothing' to me." he said in a soft yet firm voice. She started to cry, "I know." she said quietly then Brick hugged her tight, and she hugged back as she cried on his shirt. "Look guys, I promise to explain everything later. But for now I have to get her out of this god forsaken house." I said walking over to her and Brick. "Where did you plan on going?" Boomer asked. I shrugged, "I don't know. I figured we'd crash at Mitch's." I said. The boys shared a look, and nodded. I must have a 'WTH!' look on my face because I have no idea what silent communication they were having. "You can crash at our place for the night and tomorrow morning we can figure something out." Butch said. "Are you sure? I- I don't want to be a burden to you." Bubbles said in a small voice releasing Brick. "It's no burden, Bubbles." Butch said. "O-Ok, thank you." she said. I sighed, "Alright, I guess we have to pack for a couple days. Need help, baby?" I asked her. She shook her head and offered a week smile, "No, I'm fine. You go on ahead." she said. I nodded, "Ok." then I hugged her, kissed her forehead a tear escaping and left.

** End of Buttercup's P.O.V**

Butch and Brick left after Buttercup and Boomer stayed to help me. "You know you don't have to help, I perfectly capable of packing a duffel bag on my own." I said getting my baby blue duffel bag that I use for gymnastics, and throwing it on my bed, next to Boomer's leg. He decided to help himself on my bed, but I don't mind. "I'm not helping, I'm supervising. C'mon do you not see me up and ready to raid your clothes to shove them in a bag." he said with a playful smirk forming. I giggled. "But then again, I've always wanted to see your underwear." he said deviously, I gasped and smacked his leg, "Boomer! You perv!" I yelled. He only laughed. I folded my clothes as I put them in the bag. I packed 3 complete outfits and my hair and other accessories, deodorant, hair brush and tooth brush, a pair of my tan boots, a pair of my black stilettos boots, my vanilla twilight perfume, and my strawberry smelling shampoo and conditioner. I zipped it up, "All done." I said then plopped on my bed next to Boomer. I laid on my side, scooted over to him and laid my head down on his chest, one arm under my head, the other draped across his stomach. "Thanks for letting me stay with you, I just can't stay here anymore." I said my voice muffled in his shirt. he removed and arm from under his head and put it around me then squeezed my shoulder in comfort. "No prob, blue." he said, I made a content 'hmm' sound and closed my eyes. "Hey, Bea." Boomer said. "Yeah?" I said. He hesitated, "Boomer, what is it?" I asked worried it might be something bad otherwise he wouldn't hesitate like this. "Why didn't you tell me, tell us, what your dad was doing to you?" he asked, I stiffened. "It wasn't your problem, I didn't see the need to inform you." I said. "Not my problem?! Any problem you have is a problem I have, don't you know that by now. I love you, Bea. I don't want anything to happen to you." I sighed, I knew this would happen. "I know, I know. But I didn't want you to be worried about me, I'd feel bad if I took away your time. I'm sure you have better things to do than worry about me. And I love you too, Boom but can't you see that I'm fine now and that's all that matters." I love him of course I do, he's like the brother I've always wanted. "What things did he do to you?" he asked, I stiffened and got up. "Why do you want to know?" I asked a cold firmness in my voice. "I'm just curious, Bea." he said, I sighed. "That's a topic for another day." I said. I snapped my head to the door, I heard yelling coming from Buttercup's room. I looked at Boomer a questionable look on both our faces then we got up and ran to Buttercup's room.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I yanked and duffel bag from my closet, fighting off my pissed off tears. Butch and Brick followed me, "What!" I yelled. Butch only shook his head, "How could you? How could you let this happen to her!" Brick yelled at me. "I didn't let it happen, it just happened!" I yelled back shoving clothes in the duffel bag. "Of course you let this happen! And what's worse is that you knew about it and did nothing to help her! Your no better than Blossom!" Brick screamed at me. "At least I didn't watch it. She did. And what's sick is that she enjoyed watching her fall into unconsciousness. I was the one who nursed her wounds for years, held her when she cried, listening to her tell me all the sick ass stuff our father has done to her, watched her as she struggled to have a reason to live, so don't you dare. Don't you dare accuse me of being Blossom, I am nothing like that cold-hearted bitch!" I yelled at him. "Your right, your nothing like her. Your worse. You were never here when it was happening, you got away from it because you couldn't deal, so yes you did let this happen. How could you be so selfish? She needed you to stop it and you weren't there to. You were hanging with us or Mitch or who the hell knows rather than being at home to stop him form hurting her. You are such a selfish bitch!" he yelled the last part. "Your an ass! You don't even know the whole story so stop making me feel like a pile of shit because that's how I always felt since it started when she was 14. Do you not think I know I could have gone to someone else for help, I could have stopped it, I could have done a number of things but I didn't because she didn't want anyone to know. I was only keeping my promise to her, to never tell no matter how much I want to. You wonder why she didn't want to tell, well why don't you just go talk to her and she'll tell you why. So think again before you start yelling at me and telling me thing I already know." I said firmly and still fighting stupid tears. "Buttercup! Is everything alright? I heard yelling, what happened?" I heard Bubbles soft voice from behind Brick, she was kind of breathless because I think she ran here. "Yeah, baby I'm fine." I said shoving in the last of my things and zipping it up. "You don't look fine." Boomer said, I shot him a death glare so did Bubbles. She came over to me and spread her arms open wide with a small smile. I sniffed and laughed a bit and hugged her, "Hugs always make me feel better." she said. "I know they do." I said. "Do you feel better now?" she asked me. I nodded, "Yeah, I do. Thanks, baby." I said.

** End of Buttercup's P.O.V**

We all went back to my room, all ready to go. "You ready, Bubbly?" Butch asked. I sighed and nodded, and we took off but I stopped remembering I forgot something. I flew back into my room and grabbed my beloved Octi from my bed, he was in between 2 pillows. Boomer laughs, "Couldn't forget him could you?" he asked. "No way." I said. Then we flew to the boys' house.


	9. Chapter 9

Destroyed Chapter 9 Living Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

Brick opened the front door for us, I slipped past him. "Sorry it's a bit of a mess. Uh, you guys can share the guest room, I guess." Brick said scratching the back of his head. I giggle, "Brick, I don't care if it's a mess. Besides it always is so why do you care now?" I asked. "I guess your right." he said. Mitch came out and asked, "Hey, you alright." he asked me. I nodded and he hugged me then he walked over to Buttercup. Buttercup came in and immediately started checking my arms, she brushed my bangs back and saw a cut that's been re-opened. That happened when I tripped up the stairs. She sighed, "C'mon." she said then pushed me towards the bathroom. Once the door was closed, "Take off your shirt." Buttercup instructed. I did what she asked. "I didn't see that before." she said pointing at my chest and forearms. "He scratched me when I was trying to get him off." I said shrugging. "Yeah well they bleed." Buttercup said frustrated. She got out the peroxide and a small towel. I made a hissing noise when the peroxide contacted my cuts. "Sorry, Baby." she said. After she was done cleaning my wounds she started putting everything back and I put my shirt back on. "Baby, why don't you take a shower. Clear your mind a bit." she suggested. "Yeah, ok. Can you get me my shampoo, conditioner and PJ's out of my bag?" I asked. "Sure, Baby." she said then left. I sighed and undressed. I left my underwear and bra on and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw most of it healed thanks to Chemical X but it didn't take away the scars. There was a knock on the door, "Don't worry it's just me." Buttercup said coming in the bathroom and set my things on the counter along with a towel. "Thanks." I said. She nodded then left. I sighed and turned on the shower, and slipped off my underwear and bra and got in letting the warm water wash away my thoughts for 20 minutes. After my shower I got dressed in clean undies, light blue sweatpants and a black tank top. I put my bra on underneath the tank top because even though I sleep braless, I don't want to be braless in front of the guys. 1 it would be totally weird and awkward, and 2 no. Just no.

I walked out and gave my brush to Buttercup, she's sitting on the couch in a big T-Shirt that's probably Mitch's and grey sweatpants. I like it when she brushes my hair. Blossom used to brush my hair, I loved it. She would always hum while doing it, making me feel relaxed and content. She even put me to sleep once when I was 8. Buttercup took over her place when I was 14, when Blossom started to hate me. I sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of Buttercup, she un-crossed her legs and put them on either side of me then bent down to brush my hair. "Um, can't you brush your own hair, sugar?" Butch asked me. "Yes. But Buttercup gets the knots out better than I do and besides I like it when someone else brushes my hair." I said. "Oh." he said. Buttercup got distracted by Mitch and she pulled my hair. I grabbed my hair and gasped in pain, then I frowned at her. I looked behind me and saw her lip-locking with Mitch my brush fell out of her hands and is now in the floor. I rolled my eyes at her and reached for my brush, but Brick picked it up before I could. I smiled up at him and happily sat between his legs on the floor of course. I giggled a little. "What?" he asked. "Nothing. Just that I find it funny that you are brushing my hair because Blossom used to and your her counterpart, so would that mean she's brushing my hair too?" I asked making no sense, but I'm me, half the stuff I say doesn't make sense. "Um... I guess." he said unsure. "Yeah, sometimes she'd lose track of time brushing my hair. She loved to, she said in certain lights my hair looked like spun gold. Sometimes before bedtime, she'd hum to me while brushing it. She put me to sleep once. I don't know what it is but when she'd brush my hair I'd be relaxed and happy, Buttercup had to take her place though when Professor stared abusing me. When she started to hate me and I really don't know why." I said tearing up. He stopped brushing it. "I just miss her, ya know?" I asked shakily due to I'm on the verge of crying.

He picked me up and sat me down on his lap. My legs over his side, I leaned my head on his shoulder and let some tears fall. He rubbed my back in soothing circles I calmed down and weakly smiled at him while I wiped away my tears. "C'mon lets do something fun." Boomer said. I smiled brightly at him, "What'd you have in mind, Boom?" I ask. He smiles mischievously at me which makes me smile wider and tilt my head to the side in confusion. He grabs my hand and basically pulls me off Brick, I almost hit the floor face first but Boomer catches me. He drags me outside, his brothers following behind. "First one to the high school and back wins." he said grinning. I smile at him. With Boomer being my counterpart he is also really fast, but I'm the fastest. He likes to challenge me like this so he can be faster than me for once. "You are so on." I said. He smiled then took off. "Hey! No fair, you got a head start!" I yelled after him. "Like you need a head start, blue." Butch yelled after me. I laughed. I landed on the school roof in like 1 minute, I saw Boomer's light coming. I grinned. "Hey Boom, how the flight?" I ask giggling. His face reddens with embarrassment as he lands next to me. "How'd you get here so fast?" he complained. I shrugged, "I don't know. I just did." I said. He frowns, "C'mon lets get back." I said. He nodded then took off, I followed soon after.

I landed back at the house, Brick and Butch greeted me with grins. "That didn't take long." Brick said. "It never does." Butch said. "I don't know, I feel kind of bad. Maybe I should let him win." I said biting my lip. "Yeah, I was never here, got it." I said then flew up to a tree to hide in. I saw them look at me shaking their heads at me. I rolled my eyes at them then I saw Boomer coming. He landed in front of his brothers, "Did I beat her?" I hear him ask. Butch and Brick look at each other, "Yeah, Boomer, you beat her." Brick said. "Yes, finally!" Boomer said excited. I flew down slowly from my tree, Boomer was to busy doing his happy dance to notice. I cleared my throat, arms over my chest. He turns around with a huge smile on his face, "I beat you." he said. "Yeah, I guess you did." I said smiling. He picked me up and spun me around, I freaked out again. He put me down, "I thought I told you to never spin me again." I warned fighting down the vomit that's rising. "Sorry, Bubbs, I forgot." he said sheepishly. "Why can't he spin you?" Butch asked. I sigh, now they know about Professor abusing me, should I tell them how he did? Yes, I can. I can trust them. "Because, that was a torture method. You know those playground Merry-Go-Round, well he'd strap me to one and spin me for hours. Somehow he got one installed in the basement, he mounted it on the wall. I'd throw up, I'd get dizzy, he didn't care." I said. They gulped. "Oh." they all said. I shrugged. "Lets go bug Buttercup and Mitch." I said smiling and running back to the house."

After a few hours it reached 1am, I yawned. Boomer, Mitch and Buttercup went to bed already. Butch, Brick and I stayed up to watch some movie I have no idea the name of. We ended up turning in, we said good night and went to our rooms. I walked in the small guest room, there's only one bed and it's occupied by Buttercup and Mitch. I sigh close the door and go into Boomer's room because it's the closest. I tiptoed into the room and knelt down by an asleep Boomer, I shake him a little. "Hmm, what? What is it?" he asked looking at me sleepily. Even in the dark you can tell his eyes are deep blue. "C-Can I sleep with you?" I asked. "Mm...Hmmm." he said scooting over, pushing the blankets back for me. I crawl in next to him, he snuggles up to me, and drapes and arm over my stomach pulling me close. I sigh and then let sleep take me.


	10. Chapter 10

Destroyed Chapter 10 Apartment Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. Author's Note: Thank you EveDuncan2 for your comment on Chapter 9 of this story. I loved what you said so I put a bit of it into my story. Hope you don't mind, :)**

I wake up with Boomer's arm draped over me protectively, I smile at him and gently move his arm. I get up only to be knocked back down, and held closely to his chest. "Bubbles, don't go." he mumbled groggily. I giggled, "Oh, so you want me to pee in your bed?" I asked him. He grimaced and let me up. I left his room and went to the bathroom. After I finished my thing I washed my hands then the door opened and a very sleepy Brick entered. He looked shocked to see me, "Oh, sorry, Bubbles." He said closing the door. "It's alright, Brick. I'm all done." I said slipping out he closed the door and I made my way to the guest room.

I quietly opened my bag and got out an outfit, I'll just have to wait until Brick's done to take a shower. I brush out my hair, and tie it in a tight high ponytail. I look at the time, 9:30 am. Buttercup will be still sleeping for an hour. So it's just me and Brick who are up unless Boomer didn't go back to bed. I yawned and stretched making my way to the kitchen. I poured myself some orange juice and got myself a bowl of Krave cereal. Brick came in the kitchen, newly dressed and the smell of Axe lingering on him, he pulled his hair back and tied it, putting his hat on.

"Mornin'." he said. "Mornin'. Anyone else up yet?" I ask then took a bite of my cereal. "Nah, their all still knocked out." he said. I giggled lightly, "Good, that doesn't mean I have to fight with anybody for the shower." I said. He smiled at me getting himself some cereal. "Hey, how come we're the only one's ever up before 10?" I asked him. He shrugged, "I dunno, early risers, I guess." he said. "Yeah. You get me all to yourself for an hour, how lucky are you." I said joking. He smiled at me while eating. I finished, rinsed out my dishes and put them in the sink. I grab my clothes from the chair I set them on and walked to the bathroom. I felt so much better letting the hot water run down my back.

After my shower and I'm dressed I walk back to the guest room, I grab my make-up bag and I walk out back to the bathroom. I let my hair down to dry, I put my bangs to the side. I put on a light pink lip-gloss, I almost don't notice Brick standing in the door way. "What?" I ask holding my lip-gloss. "You really don't need that." he said. I smile at him and point to a bruise on my cheek, "Yes I do." I said. He shook his head, "No you don't." he said. "It's only a little bit." I said. He sighed and shook his head then left. I sighed and shrugged and finished putting on foundation to cover up the bruise on my cheek, and I added light eye-shadow and mascara with eyeliner. Butch got up and just stared at me putting my make-up on. If he tells me that I don't need it, I'm going to flip.

"You look hot." was all he said. I blinked at him then a blush started forming on my cheeks, "Um... thanks. I think." I say putting my make-up away then walked passed him. I entered the living room where Brick and Boomer are watching TV. "Hey guys." I said then sat next to Boomer. He draped an arm over me and pulled me close. "Why do you wear make-up everyday?" Boomer asks me. He didn't bother getting dressed yet, I smack his chest. "What is with you guys being against make-up?" I ask. "I never said I was against it, I just said you didn't need it." Brick defended. "Same thing." I said. Buttercup got up and groggily walked out, "Mornin' Buttercup." Brick says cheerfully. I smile as she glares at him, "Hey Baby." she said sitting between Brick and I, I turn away from Boomer and hug Buttercup resting my head on her shoulder. "Hey, BC." I say. She slouches back and yawns, "We have to go apartment hunting today, Baby." she said.

I looked up at her confused, "But I thought we were going to wait until your 18, it's only a few weeks away." I said. "I know, but you might not have weeks. So were searching for one today, we'll get our money together, when we find one, we'll move in. And since I have an awesome boyfriend who is 19 and freshman in college he'll be our 'guardian'." Buttercup said. I smiled brightly and got up to bear hug a just waking up Mitch. "Thank you, Mitch." I said into his chest. He hugged me back, "You welcome, Bubbles." he said. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who in the hell would that be at 10 am?" Butch grumbled walking to the door. I released Mitch and looked to see who it was. "What?" Butch answered cranky. "Well, so sorry to cramp you mood but are my sisters here?" a familiar voice said. Buttercup was immediately awake and growling. Mitch and Brick held her back, "Hey, let go of me! Let me beat the shit out of that pretentious pink-eyed bitch!" Buttercup yelled.

Blossom flushed, "You have no right to speak to me that way. Apologize." Blossom demanded. "Your kidding me right? Me apologize to you, no fucking way. You apologize to Bubbles, apologize for sitting back and enjoying her get beaten, apologize to her for making her think you don't love her any more, that you hate her existence. Apologize to her for being a terrible sister, and maybe just maybe she will forgive you but she has every right not to." Buttercup said. Blossom flushed and looked flustered, debating with herself then she looked at me, and tried to speak. I walked to the door and I held up a hand, "Don't. It's fine, I forgave you a long time ago. If you came here to get me to come back home the answer is no. I cannot go back to that, so I'm going to be living with Buttercup and Mitch. I'll be fine, if your even worried about me. But then again you stopped caring what happens to me. So, if that's what you came for, your leaving empty handed. Goodbye, Blossom." I said leaning against the door frame, holding the door, about to close it. "I-I'm sorry." Blossom said then straightened out her already neat clothes. I nodded and she turned and flew off. I sighed and closed the door, "C'mon, BC, you gotta get dressed. I can't wait to go apartment hunting." I said smiling tugging her arm and dragging her to the guest room.

After a successful day of apartment hunting Buttercup, Mitch and I found one that we all like. It's a 3 bed room, 2 bathroom apartment, it's not too big not too small. We'll be moving in a few days, now Buttercup and I are sitting on the floor all of our saved up money in the middle, in our PJ's. "1, 203... 1, 204... 1, 205..." Buttercup was saying, while in my head I was saying, 1,345... 1,346... and so on. Buttercup sighed signaling she's done counting, "1, 225 dollars." she said. "1, 356 dollars." I said. "We have 2,581 dollars in total." Buttercup said. I let out a whoop in excitement, the guys and Buttercup joined in. We decided to have a movie night, but around 1:30 am everyone but me and Butch retired, I wanted to finish this movie but I'm not because I'm already dosing off.

"Bubbles?" Butch said. I look up at him from where I'm leaned against him, legs propped up, arms hugging his stomach as my head rests on his chest. He moves a stray lock of hair from my face, "What?" I ask him. "I'm glad you told us. And I'm glad that Buttercup and Mitch are going to take care of you, it's just I'm going to hate not seeing you everyday." he said. I giggled lightly, "You'll still see me, silly." I said play hitting his arm. "Yeah, but it won't be the same." he said. "The same as what?" I asked confused. He sighed, "The same as seeing, you just wake up every morning, or you putting on make-up that you don't need. Your still beautiful without it, ya know. Just little things like that, I'll miss the most." he said. "Oh." I said then looked down. A thought came to me but I'm hesitant to ask. I sigh, "Your in love with me, aren't you?" I ask looking up at him. He smiles down at me, "Maybe." he said. A smile slowly forms on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

Destroyed Chapter 11 The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

*5 Years Passed*

5 years came and went. And within those 5 years were the best of my messed up life. 20 years old, new apartment in New York City, going to NYU and working at an art gallery. Life for me Bubbles Utonium is good. Buttercup and Mitch got married after high school and moved to San Francisco, California, they have a son and are expecting another any day now. Brick moved to London, England to go to Harvard, and is a very successful lawyer. Boomer got into the music business, and lives in Atlanta, Georgia. And Butch is going to NYU with me. Yes, we're engaged. We started dating, happened in my Junior Year after I moved in with BC and Mitch. As for Blossom and Professor, Professor died of overdose last year and Blossom moved to Paris in hopes of being a fashion designer. We rarely talk anymore. But I make sure to call BC and Mitch, Boomer, and Brick everyday.

"Bubbles, you ready?" Butch asks me.

I shake my head clearing my thoughts as I look up at him and smile. I take his outstretched hand and he helps me out of the car. Well, when a woman is 5 months pregnant it is very difficult to get up.

"Ready." I say.

We walk to my father's grave dressed in black. I brought pink roses, they were his favorite. I sigh and struggle to kneel but I manage to do so with Butch's help.

"I'll give you a minute." he whispers in my ear and leaves as I smile and nod.

I sigh, "Oh daddy, you didn't deserve to die at your own hand. Don't you know you mean so much to me. I know, I must be crazy for missing you but I do. You said you were sorry and I didn't really believe you, I wish you were here so I can tell you I was wrong. I'm sorry it had to be this way for us. You'll never see your grand-daughter." I held my stomach for emphasis.

"Bubbles, we have to go. Buttercup's in labor!" Butch said helping me up.

I sigh again and run my hand across the tomb stone "I forgive you, daddy." I whisper. I am proud to say that the little girl that everyone thought was weak has proved that she is strong. She can forgive those who do her wrong. I'm not destroyed.


End file.
